


Precious

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Nature, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek Hale, Romance, alternate universe - scavengers, living in the woods, mild jealousy, outdoor living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are out hunting for their pups with a trusted pack, when one of the alphas gets a little handsy with Stiles what will Derek do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SterekIsLyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekIsLyf/gifts).



> for SterekIsLyf
> 
> comments are welcome!  
> (I do take requests, if you have one please leave it in the comments!)
> 
> enjoy!

Stiles walked in front as Derek followed, dragging a dead deer behind. In Stiles' arms laid three dead rabbits, their peaceful furry bodies an easy weight in the boys arms. It had been a successful hunt, the air was starting to chill so many animals were becoming scarce what with hibernation. With the help of the neighboring pack their sharp noses made tracking through the dampening frost that much easier. 

Derek, however, had a sour aura. Even in his wolf form, the alpha male watched with sharp and dark as another alpha from the nearby group canoodled with his mate. 

 

_"You should be hunting." Stiles teased, a friendly smile on his face as the other alpha kept his large arms crossed, puffing out his chest to look large and impressive. "Someone aught to be looking after you, a frail thing like yourself shouldn't be hunting with dangerous wolves." the alpha stayed close, unaware of a very grouchy Derek hunched behind nearby bushes. Stiles chuffed, raising an eyebrow "I'm very capable of taking care of myself." with a side glance Stiles approached the betas that returned with their kills, the alpha leering at his backside._

_Derek left his post under the brush to greet his mate. Stiles beamed at the sight of the familiar, black beast. Much larger than the rest Derek took control of sorting and counting the collected carcasses. The second alpha appeared, throwing an arm around Stiles' shoulders. Derek growled in alarm, taking a moment to morph back to his nude, human form. "Hands off." he hissed, chest out and shoulders back to display dominance. The other alpha chuckled, pulling Stiles to his broad chest. The boy squawked, immediately attempting to pull away from the stranger wolf. "Excuse me." Stiles laughed nervously. The outsider Were squeezed the humans shoulder, a bruising grip that caused the boy to whimper. Derek snarled menacingly, every fiber of his being screaming to attack but he was more than wary of the human in the line of fire._

_"Got yourself a sweet little mate here, Hale." he said, forefinger and thumb pinching Stiles' cheek "Keep a good eye on him." delivered to his mate Stiles held Dereks arm, watching the alpha depart with his blood covered betas._

The house finally came into view, small and made of wood the shack had a large generator on the outside, the metal cube acting as a furnace to keep their pups warm. Stiles called for their pups, the young children, Scott being the oldest, hurried at their pack mothers call, each taking a rabbit in hand to place their soft bodies into a small freezer for the weeks to come. 

Derek was the last to enter, dumping the great deer corpse onto the wide wooden kitchen table. Stiles watched warily, his alpha was clearly ruffled, angrily washing his large hands violently scrubbing his bloody forearms. "Derek." Stiles placed a hand on Dereks cold shoulder, the alpha startled momentarily. "What's wrong." he asked, turning off the hot water tap. 

Derek stood silent for a time, dark head pushing against Stiles' shoulder "I just wanted to protect you." he said "I watched that alpha show you off like you belonged to him, like he had more right to hold you than I do." the larger man huffed unhappily, brow furrowed and body tense. Stiles wrapped his clothed arms around his alphas neck, standing on his tippy toes to match Dereks height "I'm okay." he said "we're okay. You're my alpha, there's no one else for me." Stiles spoke softly, pressing a quick smooch to Dereks temple. 

 

-

Night fell, their pups each got into bed, the boys sharing one room, the girls in the other. Derek watched his mate calm down the boys, his willowy figure holding a baby they named Isaac, the blonde haired infant cooing in Stiles' arms. Scott helped Vernon tuck himself in on the bottom bunk, hand sewn quilt saved from the Hale fire. The smell of smoke still lingered in the stitching but Vernon insisted it didn't bother him. Scott was next, climbing up the side ladder to his bunk, giving Stiles and Isaac a goodnight kiss on the way up. 

Stiles set small Isaac into his white crib, a small toy wolf pup waiting for him by his blue pattern pillow. "goodnight pups." Stiles whispered, turning off the lamp in their bedroom. Derek took a step back as Stiles quietly slid the door closed. They looked at each other for a moment, silent. 

"ready for bed?" Stiles whispered, taking hold of the alphas hand. Derek didn't answer, content with letting his mate lead to the bedroom. 

Derek undressed him, the boy flushed, after their years of mating Stiles' still got flustered when they made love. Derek removed Stiles' shirt, growling at the sight of a bruise blooming on the boys shoulder. "Stiles." he said "You didn't tell me you were bruising." Stiles' placed a hand over the purpling mark where the outsider alpha had gripped him. "I'm fine." Stiles' whispered "I promise. I'm not going to shatter from a little bruise." Stiles' stroked a gentle hand down Derek's stubbled jaw, smiling gratefully for his concern. "I just..." Derek huffed, struggling to find the right words "You're so delicate." Derek decided "you're so easily hurt and I...." Derek squinched his own face looking like he'd eaten a lemon. 

A gentle kiss pressed on Dereks forehead "I'm not made of glass." Stiles' said sternly "I'm not an all powerful alpha like you but I'm not a leaf in the wind." the human held his alpha, wrapping his long legs around Dereks muscled hips. "I'll show you how tough I can be." Stiles' giggled.

 They were careful to stay quiet, Stiles under Dereks great form whimpering and gasping as Derek entered into him repeatedly, growling softly against his mating mark. "my mate." Derek hissed, pinning the humans thin arms above his head. They kissed, tongues tangling, noses bumping. Stiles felt the knot forming at the base of Dereks cock, the fist sized lump beginning to catch at his rim. "knot me." Stiles whispered into Dereks mouth, cheeks flushed a dark red. Crossing his ankles over Dereks back the alpha forced his knot inside, stretching the humans rim almost painfully. Stiles finally came, biting his lip to the point of drawing blood to allow the pups to sleep. Derek kissed the scarred mating mark, heavy breathing hot against their already sweaty skin. "I love you, Alpha." Stiles smiled, wiggling on Dereks engorged knot. 


End file.
